Memento Mori
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: As vezes os seus pensamentos mudam e você nem sabe quando foi.
1. Capitulo 1

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: As vezes os seus pensamentos mudam e você nem sabe quando foi. Classificação: Clois, em algum lugar da 5ª temporada Pós-Reckoning.

"Me parece que os melhores relacionamentos, aqueles que duram, são freqüentemente aqueles que nascem de uma amizade. Um dia você olha para a pessoa e vê uma coisa a mais que viu na noite anterior, como se apertasse um botão em algum lugar e a pessoa que era apenas uma amiga é de repente a única pessoa com quem você consegue se imaginar."¹ O banheiro ainda estava escuro, refletindo o silêncio do apartamento naquela manhã de inverno, o frio já tinha vencido a barreira do aquecimento da lareira, quando os pés de Lois Lane pisaram no azulejo frio, foi impossível evitar a careta no rosto sonolento e pouco disposto. Ela caminhou de forma sonolenta até o chuveiro, ligando-o bem quente, enquanto a água aquecia, essa observava o espelho emergindo em seus pensamentos. "Será que vou me acostumar com essa solidão?...Meu pai nunca foi dos mais presentes, mas pelo menos estava lá para dar 'bom dia', mesmo que fosse de forma seca e fria, mais parecendo que deu aquele bom dia só de praxe mesmo, mas era uma forma de vida me dando 'bom dia'. Depois me mudei para a fazenda dos Kent, lá sempre tinha um rosto amigável pela manhã, mas tive que sair, agora que o Farmboy namora a Miss Simpatia estava a situação meio estranha para mim, estava me sentindo meio demais para o ambiente...Olhe pelo lado bom, Lois! Você pode se preparar para ter sua independência completa!...Por que estou pensando tudo isso a essa hora da madrugada? 7 horas da madrugada é sacrilégio acordar essa hora!" Ela entra sob a ducha quente, acordando seu corpo todo do sono que ainda se encontrava, mas estranhamente aquela era mais uma daquelas manhãs de auto-analise. Mas podia se olhar pelo lado bom, pois estamos economizando uma boa grana com analista, só que as vezes Lois ainda acha que ele seria uma ajuda bem vinda, mas não ia entregar os pontos facilmente. Depois do longo banho, ela desliga o chuveiro e veste o roupão parando diante do espelho para escovar o cabelo, e agora vendo uma imagem de si mesma menos amassada e relativamente disposta, faz com que ela perceba certas coisas. "Por que minha vida amorosa é esse caos de inexistência?...As vezes acho que fui amaldiçoada ou algo do tipo, por que nada dá certo, até quando acho que encontrei a pessoa certa, ou ela se revela errada, algumas vezes canalha, ou me abandona...Já estou acostumada a ouvir coisas do tipo 'Querida, desculpa, mas tenho que fazer essa viagem, quem sabe no futuro', se todos honrarem essa promessa eu serei completamente promiscua e terei vários namorados ao mesmo tempo, mas como deixei de acreditar em contos de fadas, resolvi desisti de crer nesse futuro...Nem quero olhar muito para ele, tenho medo de me deparar com algo muito negro, por isso me preocupo com o presente que está bem cinza...Merda! Fico pensando e estou atrasada!" Lois corre pelo apartamento se arrumando como uma louca e depois desce para o Talon, tinha um longo dia de trabalho.

¹ Personagem Dana Scully falando do seu parceiro de trabalho e da descoberta de sentimentos que vão além da amizade. (Seriado Arquivo X - Episódio Rei da Chuva, da 6ª Temporada) 


	2. Capitulo 2

"O tempo passa em momentos. Momentos que passam avassaladores definem o caminho de nossas vidas, bem como certamente nos conduzem para um fim. Quão raramente nós paramos para examinar esse caminho. Para ver as razões porque tudo acontece. Para considerar se o caminho que nós pegamos na vida é feito por nós mesmos ou se é simplesmente um no qual somos jogados com olhos fechados. Mas e se pudéssemos parar? Parar para observar cada momento precioso antes que ele passe? Poderíamos então ver a encruzilhada sem fim na rua que molda nossas vidas? E vendo estas escolhas... escolheríamos outro caminho?"¹ A noite passada nevou muito, então a preguiça ainda estava instalada naquela manhã de sábado, as cobertas quentinhas, o aconchego da cama gostosa, a escuridão que só aquele apartamento podia ter, o odor de velas aromáticas que ainda estava no ar, misturando-se com incenso e dando um perfume agradável que inundava os sentidos, aquela mão quente na cintura, máscula e possesiva...neste momento abriu os olhos com espanto. Ao abrir os olhos como um soco as lembranças encheram sua mente ainda sonolenta. Lábios se beijando de forma voraz, roupas sendo tiradas, os lençóis da cama reviradas, promessas e declarações sussurradas, beijos, caricias, suor, paixão, desejo, aquilo a deixava extremamente perdida, ainda mais que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido com Clark Kent. Sua mente não parava de trabalhar incessantemente. "Lois Lane, você prometeu se comportar, você jurou que não ia mais fazer isso, viu como foi com o A.C.?...Uma coisa civilizada...Você ia provar que o Bruce não te deixou traumas, que não ia mais ficar bancando a mocinha rebelde que ia para a cama no primeiro encontro só para aproveitar mesmo, mas prometeu quando veio para a América que você ia deixar de fumar, beber e se comportar...Beber eu já quebrei, eu sei, mas voltei a honra a promessa...Mas o que deu errado dessa vez?...Eu sabia que eu ouvir ele dizer que estava interessado em mim seria o fim, por que não o expulsei...Ei nem disse que me amava, disse que se interessava em mim, mas você é muito estúpida Lois Lane...Tudo bem, eu tenho algo que me tira a culpa, é aquele olhar desamparado dele, aquilo é difícil de se ignorar, sem contar que o beijo ficou um pouco intenso, tudo saiu de controle, ai quando ele beijou meu pescoço estava tudo acabado...Clark Kent, o cara que você está afim, aquele garoto maravilhosamente sexy, beija seu pescoço, é um golpe contra qualquer boa intenção, além do mais..." Clark abraça Lois, levando seu nariz até a curva do pescoço dela, e fala calmamente próximo ao ouvido dela: - Bom dia! - Bom dia! Durmiu bem? - Ótimo. – Ele fala sonolento. - Que bom, por que precisa se arrumar e ir, por que sua mãe deve estar muito preocupada, já que você sumiu. - Droga! – Ele se levanta assustado, e sai da cama começando a se arrumar. – Eu não avisei para ela que dormiria fora, que droga! Lois, eu tenho que ir, mais tarde eu passo aqui. - Tudo bem. – Lois fala sorrindo. Ela se vira senta na cama enrolada no lençol e ver ele se aproximando para depositar um beijo nos lábios dela. E sai correndo pela porta. "Acho que pensar no quanto a situação é estranha não necessita comentários, mas merda a situação é estranha! Muito estranha! Completamente estranha! Mas sei como será o futuro, por que sei que o Farmboy não pode ser um canalha, logo ele só pode ir embora, por mais que seja de Clark Kent de quem falamos, meu fator 'sorte', tudo é possível, até um caipira sair da sua cidade."

¹ Personagem Dana Scully refletindo sobre suas escolhas, enquanto se vestia e observava seu parceiro nú e adormecido na cama. Episódio All Things do seriado Arquivo X. 


	3. Capitulo 3

"Começa onde termina. No nada. Um pesadelo nascido dos medos mais profundos, vem para mim sem defesa, sussurrando imagens do tempo e do espaço. A alma liberta, tocada por outras, mas nunca presa, em um caminho traçado por mãos invisíveis. A jornada à frente promete nada além do que o passado já refletiu em mim. Até que finalmente chego ao limite... enfrentando a verdade que não posso mais negar. Sozinha como nunca estive."¹ A redação estava agitada como sempre, pessoas andando de um lado para o outro em puro nervosismo, Lois ao se deparar com a cena, respira fundo e caminha resoluta até a sala do Chefe de Redação, Perry White. "Mesmo me deixando para trás, dizendo que precisava partir, sem ao menos explicar o por que, ele teve um diferencial, ele foi o primeiro que fiquei me perguntando se um dia ainda nos encontraríamos novamente, como ele me veria aqui, andando pelo corredor vestindo um terno e rumo a uma entrevista que marcaria minha entrada para o Planeta Diário. Será que ao me encontrar ele notaria o quanto ele mudou minha vida? O quanto ele responsável por essas escolhas que até agora não sem explicar o por que?...Mas me sinto dominada por uma paixão que substitui a que foi perdida." Ela entra na sala depois de receber a permissão de Perry. - Deve ser a candidata para a vaga de jornalista? – Fala Perry com seu ar amigavel mesmo através da voz rouca e autoritária. - Sim, senhor. Meu nome é Lois Lane. – Ela se identifica de forma educada. - Ah claro! Recebi sua ficha hoje de manhã, você era estagiária dos classificados. Pelo que vejo você tem potencial, mocinha. Não é qualquer ficha que a Mary manda lá de baixo para a redação, só quem ela acha que sobreviverá aos leões. – O homem mais velho lê a ficha de Lois calmamente. - Eu já enfrentei muito mais que leões, então acho que estou preparada. Se os leões permitirem é claro? – Lois mostra logo seu senso de humor. - Tem senso de humor, aprecio repórteres assim...Olha Lane, não é com todo mundo que faço isso, mas vejo que você tem potencial, seus olhos e suas ações mostram isso...Bem...Lois Lane você está contratada...Amanhã você já começa, vamos fazer uma semana se experiência sob minha supervisão, por isso não se esqueça como se escreve um anúncio para os classificados, por que se errar voltará para o porão. – Ele fala calmamente mas no final em tom de ameaça. - Sim, Sr. White. – Lois fala sorrindo e se levanta apertando a mão dele. - Me chame de chefe. – White fala com um pequeno sorriso. – Bem vinda ao Planeta Diário. Lois sorri e se retira da sala, sentia-se como se pisasse nas nuvens. "Sei que ele influenciou em minhas escolhas, mas também sei que as vitórias que consegui se devem a mim, a cada passo que dei. Não paro de me questionar onde você está agora?"

¹ Personagem Dana Scully fala sobre sua caminhada, de como se sente, até chegar em um instante de descobertas, mas sem seu parceiro do lado. (Seriado Arquivo X – Episódio Surpresa de Natal) 


	4. Capitulo 4

"Antes da exploração do espaço, da lua e dos planetas, o homem acreditava que o céu era o lar e morada de deuses poderosos que controlavam o vasto firmamento e também o destino terreno do homem. E que o panteão de deidades guerreiras e poderosas era a causa e o motivo da condição humana no passado, no futuro e para os quais grandes monumentos seriam criandos na terra e no céu. Mas com o tempo o homem substituiu esses deuses por deuses e religiões novas que não forneciam respostas melhores ou mais corretas dos que aquelas veneradas por seus ancestrais gregos, romanos ou egípcios. E agora enquanto escolhemos nossos deuses monolíticos e benevolentes e encontramos nossa certeza na ciência, todos crentes esperamos um sinal, uma revelação. Os nossos olhos se voltam para o céu prontos para aceitar o verdadeiramente inacreditável: encontrar nosso destino escrito nas estrelas. Mas como é melhor olharmos isso? Com novos olhos ou antigos?"¹ O olhar de todos era apavorado e descrente, o grito de horror da mãe ainda ecoava na tarde quente do centro de Metropolis, os que fecharam os olhos ou viraram o rosto com medo de ver a tragédia se assustaram ao ver aquele homem de capa vermelha e ar altivo, mesmo os que estavam de olhos abertos ainda estavam pasmos, pois ele surgiu ali em um piscar de olhos, parando um enorme caminhão, usando apenas as mãos, todos estavam entre surpresa, horror, choque e gratidão. Lois Lane, a repórter do Planeta Diário ainda olhava com a boca levemente aberta e cheia de descrença, mas criou coragem e aproximou-se com o gravador já na mão e perguntou: - Quem é você? Como você se chama? Ele apenas sorriu, olhou para todos e depois decolou. Isso mesmo, ele decolou, levantou vôo, partiu voando com seu uniforme azul e vermelho brilhando contra o sol e a expressão decidida, todos ainda olhavam atônitos para a cena, querendo saber quem e de onde tinha vindo àquele ilustre e heróico desconhecido. Ao entrar na redação Lois encontrou o caos, todos queriam saber quem era o herói do dia, mas ela parecia está alheia a tudo, como se ainda estivesse em transe. "Quem é ele? De onde ele veio? Ou melhor o que é ele? Será que deve se chama?" - Lois! Lois! Ela desperta com o grito do Perry. - Sim, chefe. - Estou lhe chamando a horas. – Perry fala impaciente, ele sempre ficava assim quando via um furo a vista e ainda não podia agarrá-lo. – Você sabe algo sobre esse...esse herói que apareceu do nada e está salvando todo mundo? - Não, eu tentei perguntar algo para ele, mas ele não me respondeu e voou. - Então é verdade? Ele voa? – O editor chefe pergunta descrente. - Eu vi chefe, ele voa...Mas não se preocupe, eu descobrirei algo. – Lois fala de forma determinada. Enquanto Perry se afasta ela fica pensativa. "Quem deve ser ele?...Poxa, eu tenho que descobrir, será o furo do ano, se eu conseguir chegar perto dele será tudo. Já vejo até um Pulitzer na minha estante". Mais uma vez ela é desperta pelo grito de Perry a chamando na sala dele, enquanto ela caminhava até a sala dele, encontra Jimmy. - Eu acho que ele te chamou por causa do novato. - Que novato? – Pergunta Lois confusa. - O novato que está na sala dele. – Ele dá um sorrisinho e se afasta dela.

¹ Monologo do personagem Fox Mulder, seriado Arquivo X, inicio do episódio A Paciente X. 


	5. Capitulo 5

"Um dia, você pedirá que eu fale a verdade sobre o milagre do seu nascimento. Para explicar o que é inexplicável. E se eu faltar ou falhar neste dia, saiba que há uma resposta, meu filho, uma verdade imutável e sagrada, mas uma que você nunca pode esperar encontrar sozinho. A possibilidade de encontrar-se com sua outra metade, seu perfeito oposto, seu protetor e sua ameaça. A possibilidade de embarcar com esta pessoa na maior de todas as jornadas - a busca para a verdade fugaz e imponderável. Se um dia esta possibilidade surgir, meu filho, não deixe nem de agarrá-la e nem apreendê-la. As verdades estão lá fora. E se um dia você ver um milagre, como eu vejo em você, você saberá que a verdade não pode ser encontrada na ciência ou em algum plano desconhecido, mas olhando em seu próprio coração. E nesse momento você será abençoado... e será tocado. Para a maior de todas as verdades, seja as que nos mantêm juntos, ou as que nos mantêm dolorosamente, desesperadamente distante."¹ - Sra. Lane, pode ficar despreocupada, tudo anda bem. – O médico acompanha Lois até a porta. - Tudo bem, eu tentarei, mas é meio difícil quando seus hormônios estão gritando. – Lois sorri para ele. – Obrigada, Dr. Leigh. Tenha uma boa tarde. A mulher se afasta caminhando em direção a rua, quando saiu a noite já estava começando a cair, ela não sabia se estava quente por causa do tempo, ou se ela estava quente, mas que aquele calor era insuportável é um ponto pacifico. Ao chegar na calçada ela olha para cima, observando o céu que tinha um misto de violeta com laranja escuro, seus olhos eram cheio de esperança e um pouco de tristeza. "Não sei quando você irá voltar e se irá voltar. Aos poucos todos vão aprendendo a viver sem você, a dar seus próprios passos sem o seu herói, na verdade o herói está se tornando mito, um mito que não é mais tão aguardado dos céus, eu acho que sou apenas uma das poucas pessoas que olha para cima na esperança de que desça e diga que está de volta." Depois de andar muito pelas ruas, ela entra no apartamento vazio, amplo e vazio, caminha pelas dependências, notando as fotos sorridentes dela e do seu marido, os prêmios dos dois na prateleira, um ao lado do outro, tudo parecia estar do jeito que ele viu pela última vez, como se a vida estivesse congelada até ele voltar. Lois entra no único espaço modificado do apartamento, o único que tinha sofrido a ação do tempo, era um quarto, onde os motivos infantis enfeitavam o lugar, os ursinhos sorriam para ela, o móbile sobre o berço girava ao sabor do vento, tudo já estava pronto, ela na ansiedade que era peculiar tinha arrumado tudo quando ainda estava apenas com 3 meses. Comprou as coisas, arrumou e pronto, o refugio do seu filho estava criado. "Quando retornar da sua viagem em busca do seu passado, irá descobrir o seu futuro, um futuro que foi descoberto a 3 meses atrás, quando estava apenas com mais de 1 mês de gravidez, foi surpreendente, mas ao mesmo triste por não ter você aqui, que poderia ver eu começando a me tornar uma baleia, uma coisa grande com andar de pata. O que me consola é a companhia da sua mãe, por isso não me sinto tão só, as vezes eu me mudo para Smallville ou ela se muda para cá, mas tem semanas que fico só. Mas sou forte e independente não sou?...Você mesmo não cansou de dizer isso?...Então, eu vou sobreviver. Só quero que você volte logo."

¹ Bilhete escrito de Dana Scully para seu filho, William, falando de como conheceu e se apaixonou por Fox Mulder, que de parceiro e amigo, tornou-se pai do seu filho. Seriado Arquivo X, episódio TrustNo1. 


	6. Capitulo 6

"Você valoriza a existência das pessoas extraordinárias e momentos em que a história avança graças a elas. Tudo o que se imagina pode ser alcançado. Deve-se ousar sonhar. Mas não há substituto para perseverança e trabalho... e trabalho em equipe. Por que ninguém consegue sozinho. Se comemoramos a grandeza desses eventos e as pessoas que os realizam... não podemos esquecer o sacrifício daqueles que tornam possíveis tais realizações."¹ Lois andava nervosa pelo terraço do prédio, até que ao virar-se viu ele parado ali, com o uniforme de Superman, olhando para ela, como se os sete anos da sua partida se reduzissem ao ontem, a uma noite longe dali. Ela se aproxima lentamente, até que fala: - Fiquei surpresa quando soube que voltou. - Desculpa. – Ele baixa a cabeça humilde. - Não, eu entendo, eu sei...A certas coisas que são necessárias, nunca me falaram que ficar ao seu lado seria fácil, eu sabia do preço resolvi pagar, as vezes devo confessar que me arrependi, mas as vezes via que tinha muita sorte, que o preço pode ser alto, só que o prêmio é muito bom. - Eu soube...Meus pais me contaram. - Que bom. Assim me poupa a parte das explicações. Eles aproximaram o rosto lentamente, seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo casto, depois ele se afastou, subiu para os céus e sumiu, alguém precisava de sua ajuda. Ela olhava para o alto o vendo sumir no céu estrelado. "Todos admiram os homens fortes que salvam o mundo, vêem sua importância, o imortalizam por seus feitos. E as mulheres que os acompanham nesta jornada? Elas passam apenas de belas figurantes compreensivas?...O que seria de Kennedy sem Jaqueline, de Jesus sem Maria, de Arthur sem Morgana, e tantos outros homens que precisaram de mulheres que os mantiveram íntegros e firmes na sua batalha. Parece que sempre estaremos entregues ao esquecimento" Ela sai do ambiente frio do terraço, entrando na sala quente e aconchegante, caminha até o quarto de seu filho, onde este dormia calmo e em paz, ela escorou-se na porta e observava o menino de 6 anos dormir calmamente. "Essas mulheres não precisam da história, pois elas sabem seus sacrifícios, mas sabem suas recompensas, e algumas delas homem nenhum poderá ter, apenas ela. E é um poder que apenas as mulheres possuem, o de gerar futuro, gerar outra vida. Por mais que os homens tenham feitos heróicos que evitem a morte do ser humano, a mulher tem um feito mais heróico ainda, o de dar vida ao ser humano, de garantir que a raça humana sempre estará viva." Ela se aproxima da cama lentamente, beija a testa do filho, o embrulha novamente e sai do quarto lentamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

¹ Dana Scully olha para as estrelas e diz a Fox Mulder, no final do episódio, que sabe por que ele lhe deu um chaveiro da Apollo 11, como presente de aniversário. Seriado Arquivo X, episódio Lapso de Tempo - parte 2. 


	7. Capitulo 7

"Disseram que as aves se recusaram a cantar e a temperatura caiu abruptamente, como se Deus estivesse atônito. Ninguém se atrevia a falar alto por vergonha ou por tristeza."¹ As pessoas ainda estavam estarrecidas com o acontecido, mas todos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo aconteceria, o rapaz olhava para o caixão triste, sentindo-se um pouco vazio, perguntando-se como continuaria a partir dali. "Há certos caminhos, que por mais que a pessoa tema, ela terá que seguir. E tem um caminho que mesmo sendo assustador, temos que vencer o medo e seguir sozinhos. Todo ser humano tem a idade dos ganhos, mas quando os primeiros amigos e parentes morrem, é sinal de que entramos na idade das perdas. Essa percepção, quando conseguimos olhar para esse caminho, chegamos a conclusão de que estávamos mais preparados do que pensávamos, e sem notar, acabamos dando o primeiro passo, surpreendentemente de forma confiante. Aceitando as regras do jogo. A vida é como Las Vegas, a casa sempre ganha." Todos estavam triste, abatidos, mas sabiam que aquele momento chegaria. O rapaz sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou-se e vislumbrou o rosto abatido do pai. Havia uma tristeza grandiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo uma compreensão muda entre os dois, eles sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde a idade a levaria, não havia nada que Clark pudesse fazer. Era a ordem natural das coisas, todos nascem, crescem e morrem. Aquela tinha sido a hora dela, que morreu dormindo nos braços dele. "Poderia pedir perdão por ter deixado ele pra trás, por não ter me despedido, por não ter agradecido todas as alegrias compartilhadas, e que antes de ir, sonhei com todos nossos momentos, e que a última imagem que vi foi seu sorriso antes de adormecer, que aquilo tinha aquecido meu coração. Mas certamente ele saberá que eu amei, pois tentei deixar isso claro a cada dia, assim como tentei deixar claro ao meu filho, meu pequeno milagre, que se tornará um pai integro como o pai". Clark Kent guia seu filho para longe da cova, deixando o trabalho para os coveiros, pois agora o futuro era incerto sem ela, mas ele sobreviveria, assim como sobreviveu a partida de cada um durante sua longa estrada, agora tinha que cuidar do seu filho, antes de partir. Mas esse podia partir em paz, pois já tinha vivido sua história de amor.

FIM 


End file.
